The Only Exception
by annieluwho
Summary: Everyone loves James Sirius Potter what's not to love right?  He's handsome, charming, popular, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son.For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts well I guess you could call me the exception
1. Chapter 1

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 1:

James Sirius Potter has driven me to the brink of insanity since the moment I met him our first year. With his ridiculous messy hair and his stupid smirk which makes me literally want to punch him in the face, the worst part is that he knows exactly what to do to make me go off on him, he knows how to push my buttons, and it seems to be something he's perfected of the last five years. As a matter of fact, here he comes right now. At this particular moment I am sitting at the Gryffindor table, minding my own business with my best friend Dominique Weasley, the devil's cousin. She insists he's not as bad as I make him out to be, but I chalk it up to familial obligation. Anyways the wanker sits down right across from me, with his best mate and cousin, Fred Weasley. Freddy isn't so bad, actually he's a pretty good guy, he's funny and literally always smiling.

"Wotcher Dom, Anna" Freddy said , his signature smile on his face and nodded towards me

"Hey Freddy" I replied completely ignoring Potter

"Hey Fred's, James." Dom said and smiled lightly at her brother and cousin.

"Dom, McCoy" Potter said looking at me. When I don't respond right away Dominique elbows me in the side, making me jump a little and shoot her a death glare.

"Potter" I grumbled at him. Did I mention we address each other by our last names only, no, well now you know. I decided now was a good time to start eating since this is in fact lunch time.

"Anyways Dom, what were you saying?" I asked her

"Mmm right, so I was walking out of Transfiguration , and Luke Fallon walks right up to me and asks if I want to go to Hogsmade with him." She said my eyes widen , I swallow my food and then ask

"And what did you say?" I asked excited that Dom was actually having a bit of romantical fun, which as it turns out isn't exactly easy for any of the females in the Weasley clan, surprisingly enough the males in the family aren't too keen on any of them dating.

"I said yes of course!" Dominique replied and giggled , I laugh at her since I haven't heard Dominique giggle since , well I've never heard Dominique giggle.

"Good for you Dom, he's quite a catch if I do say so myself" I commented, which was in fact the truth , he was a seventh year, tall , a Qudditch player , blue eyes , blonde hair, the works.

"He is isn't he" Dominique agreed and smiled happily and took a bite of chicken off her plate. I laughed again a little giddy about Dominique's giddiness. I caught Fred giving us a disapproving look but he didn't say anything.

"Say Fred, didn't I hear somewhere that Fallon was gay?" Potter asked Fred .My eyes snap towards the two , Freddy looked at him for a second and then seemed to catch on

"You know James I think I did hear that somewhere." Freddy replied, Dominique looked at the two of them and scowl.

"He is_** not**_ gay" Dominique said

"I think he might be, Dom you never know with these things" Potter said

"Shut up Potter, Luke Fallon is not gay!" I tell him with a glare

"And how would you know McCoy, have you asked him?" he asks me, obviously trying to get under my skin.

"Have you?" I counter getting angrier by the second at this imbecile sitting across from me.

"You can just tell with these types of things" he replies, smirking

"Ugh…shut up Potter, he isn't gay, stop being such an arse!" I say through gritted teeth

"I'm just trying to give Dommy here a heads up, don't want her falling in love only to realize that the chap is, in fact playing for the other team" he replies feigning innocence and concern, his eyes ever leaving mine

"Oh please, don't listen to them Dom there just being.." I start saying but realize that Dominique was no longer sitting next to me. "Dom?" I ask and look around, and then look at Potter and Fred

"Where did she go?" I ask

"Left a while ago" Freddy replies as he continues eating

"See what you did Potter, now she's probably obsessing about whether Luke is gay or not, nice going arse hole" I tell him, he just sits there and smirks at me

"Hey, just trying to be helpful" he replies, I roll my eyes and get up, and storm off, deciding to look for Dom.

And that ladies and gentlemen is why I can't bloody stand James Sirius Potter.

A.N. Review Pleaseeeeeee !much love if you do =), hope you like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 2:

It took me maybe twenty minutes to find Dominique; she was sitting in the library, staring at her DADA textbook, obviously not reading it. I walked up to the table cautiously, it was never good to surprise Dominique, she was prone to react with violence first and ask questions later.

"Dom" I said cautiously as I approached the table

"He's not gay right Anna?" she asked

"Definitely not, that's just Potter being an arse like usual, don't listen to him" I told her trying to convince her.

"Yeah I know ," she said

"DADA starts in a few minutes" I told her gently

"Yeah , I know , we should get going" she said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

We were heading to DADA when we heard our names being called from farther behind us. I turned around and saw Fred and Potter walking swiftly towards them.

"Anna , Dom WAIT UP!" Freddy called out, I looked at Dominique as she turned around to wait for them , I stopped too , they eventually caught up to us and Freddy asked

"Hey where did two favorite girls run off too?" as he slung both his arms around the two of us .We rolled our eyes simultaneously and gave each other a look , Freddy could be such a goof sometimes, he could make any situation funny .

"Seriously Freddy?" Dominique said

"What?" he asked

"You and James just tried to convince me that the bloke who asked me out was gay and now you expect me to not to be pissed at you, honestly" Dominique said and huffed

"Aw come on cus , we were just poking a bit of fun" he said and looked behind him

"Isn't that right James?" he said obviously looking for back up.

"Exactly we didn't mean any harm by it , honestly Dom we're sorry" Potter confirmed and smiled at Dom.

"Whatever" Dominique said and rolled her eyes at the pair, probably figuring she would get anywhere trying to stay mad at those two. I have to admit, trying to stay angry at Freddy wasn't the easiest thing in the world, I've managed to stay pissed off at Potter for most of the time I have know him, but he could definitely turn on the charm when he wanted, that was for sure. Eventually Fred took his arms off our shoulders and we continued on to our DADA class. We walked into class and I spotted Shannon Finnegan sitting down near the middle of the class room, she is another one of Dominique and my best friends and roommates.

"Well I wish I could say it's been fun boys, but it hasn't so toddles" I told James and Fred as I took Dom by the arm and we walked over to sit by Shannon.

"Hey Shan , where were you at lunch?" I asked as Dominique and I sat down on either side of her.

"In the library helping Missy with Charms." She replied

"And where is she now?" Dom asked as she looked around the classroom obviously trying to find the fourth member of our 'clique' as some would call it.

"Well , we ran into Sean Davies on the way over here" Shannon said

"Okay, enough said" Dominique replied and I had to laugh a little at this. It's not that Missy was a slut; she was just a little...how do I say this nicely, boy crazy. Yes Missy Anderson was definitely boy crazy, not that this made us love her any less if anything it provided us with amusement and endless stories about her escapades with whichever boy happened to catch her eye this week. But we love her anyway make no mistake of that. Less than moments later Missy walked into class slightly out of breath and very disheveled as she slid into the seat next to me, just as the bell was ringing to signify the start of class.

"Hey" she said trying to catch her breath. I chuckled a little

"Hey , how's Sean?" I asked trying to hide a smile

"How did you..?" she asked and then leaned forward and glared a little at Shannon, who was sitting there trying to look as innocent as possible.

"What ? It's not like you weren't going to tell them later" she said not even looking at Missy.

"Yeah come on Miss , she just happened to be with you" Dominique added

"So was he good?" she asked as casually

"I didn't shag him!" Missy whispered harshly

"Alright no need to get your panties in a twist, was he a good snog then?" Dominique asked

"Yes he was actually, he was ahem brilliant" she said making us all laugh a little bit

"Are you going to see him again?" I asked her when a voice interjected into our conversation

"Ladies , sorry to interrupt but would you mind if I could teach the lesson now?" Professor Quigley asked

"Sorry Sir" we mumbled in unison, we seemed to have said those words so much over the past five years it was now in freaking unison. You know I really hate it when teachers say things like that, like I wonder what Professor Quigley would do if I said 'no you may not teach the lesson I'm a little busy at the moment , maybe later'. Ha-ha I think his little pea head would pop right off his shoulders now that would certainly be a sight to see.

"Miss McCoy, could you repeat what I just said" Professor Quigley said looking right at me. Shit I was so incredibly screwed right now. Might as well give it a shot right.

"Erm well you see , you were saying," I stuttered , holy shit I have no idea what he just said.

"Maybe if you focused more on your studies than on who's snogging who ,you're marks in this class would be above a P, five points from Gryffindor, now pay attention Miss McCoy" he reprimanded, my face turned red with embarrassment, I could feel it , it rose from my neck and crawled all the way to my face and reached the roots of my hair. Quigley was such a prick , I can't stand him , there was no need for him to bring up my marks in this class, it was just plain mean.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what I just told the class , or were you not paying attention like Miss McCoy" Professor Quigley said , that remark honestly made me want to punch old pea head right in the mouth. I swear I don't have anger management problems, no siree.

"Well you see Professor, I was a little distracted by you belittling Miss McCoy for no apparent reason other than you seem to take personal pleasure in embarrassing your students that I promptly forgot what you had been saying before. Sorry about that, won't happen again" Potter replied.

My jaw literally dropped , as did pretty much every other person in the room. I simply couldn't believe Potter had said that, to Professor Quigley no less , who has a reputation of being a hard ass, and as Potter pointed out has a certain penchant for embarrassing his students.

"Just for that Potter , you and Miss McCoy have a week's worth of detention." Quigley said his face turning a nice shade of purple which rivaled that of a grape. I groaned and let my head fall onto the desk in frustration. Today is just not my day.

A.N. Review Pleaseeeee and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 3:

James' POV

Fred and I just sat there for a few minutes after McCoy ran out of the Great Hall after Dom.

"Completely mental that one" I said to Fred, who just smiled and shook his head at me.

"What? She is!" I insisted but Freddie just started eating the rest of his food still smiling

"Why are you smiling like that? Are you trying to say she is in any way normal because sorry mate but your wrong" I told him, confused as to what he was doing

"She's a little crazy yeah , but you really seem to like getting under her skin , that's all I'm saying , now let's get to class" Freddie said smoothly cutting off any reply I might have had, as he got up and started walking. I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him out of the hall, when I finally caught up to him I felt the need to explain myself

"I only do that because it's too easy to get her riled up ,and it's what we've always done , I piss her off she yells , sometimes I yell back and then eventually she storms off, it's our pattern ,and it's been working for the past six years" I told him , he just gave me a look that plainly said "you're crazy" which he followed with

"I think you're the one who's bloody mental mate" and flashed me the Weasley grin I just shoved him lightly and laughed , Freddie is the only person I know who can actually change the entire mood of a conversation with a facial expression, but that's just how he is , never lets anything get to him , always up for a laugh and perpetually unbeatable when it comes to pranks. A few moments later Freddie seems to have found someone in the crowd and then he yells

"Anna! Dom WAIT UP!" and starts speed walking to try and catch up with them, not wanting to be left standing alone in the hall, follow right behind him. As I walk up to them Freddy has his arms around McCoy and Dom's shoulders, and for some reason this display is starting to piss me off, I don't know why but that little tiny display of affection for McCoy made me want to punch Freddie in the face, which is a little more than strange since you know he's my BEST MATE and cousin added on top of that. It's probably just because I can't stand her and don't want any of her annoyingness to rub off on Fred's , yeah that's definitely it. I zoned into the conversation and Dom is asking Freddie if he's serious about something but then she says

"You and James just tried to convince me that the bloke who asked me out was gay and now you expect me to not to be pissed at you, honestly" Dominique said and huffed

"Aw come on cus , we were just poking a bit of fun" Freddie replied and looked behind him at me.

"Isn't that right James?" he said obviously looking for back up.

"Exactly we didn't mean any harm by it , honestly Dom we're sorry" I say and smile at Dom in a way that I know she cant resist giving into because no one really can , except for a certain brunette Gryffindor girl standing next to me.

"Whatever" Dom says and continues walking to class not even bothering to shrug off Freddie's arms , which were still around her and McCoy's shoulders , which was still pissing me off for some unknown reason. Once we walked into the class room McCoy turns to Freddie and myself and says

"Well I wish I could say it's been fun boys, but it hasn't so toddles" and took Dom by the arm and they walked over to sit by Shannon Finnegan, another one of their friends. Freddie simply laughed at this ,

"You have to admit mate, she's got spunk" he says to me as he files into the back row of seats we usually sit in.

"Yeah, that's one word for it" I replied he laughed again and I smirked at him and sat down, trying to mentally prepare myself for the torture to come a.k.a Professor Quigley's class , don't get me wrong I love DADA , it's just Professor Quigley is kind of an ass hole , who am I kidding , he's a complete ass hole , he picks on everyone, particularly the Gryffindor's , it's like he has some sort of vendetta against us inside that little pea head of his , probably because he was in Slytherin way back when they were all about purity of blood and hating Gryffindors, oh wait that hasn't changed all that much. Anyway Professor Quigley had in fact walked in a few moments ago while I was having that little inner rant of mine. My eyes drifted across the classroom noticing that everyone was still talking , my eyes fell on McCoy who was talking to Dom , Shannon Finnegan , and ,

"_hmm I wonder where Missy is? Welp got her"_ I think as she comes flying past me , into the classroom and plops down next to McCoy. They are talking and laughing a little bit , obviously girl talk by the way Dom is leaning in to ask Missy something she glares at Shannon and Missy obviously starts to protest but then looks awfully pleased with herself, meaning one of two things , she is right about something , or she was just snogging someone, if I had to guess I'd say it was the second , not that I don't love Missy , but she has a bit of a reputation. Those four are attached at the hip , whenever you see one be prepared to see the next three within a few moments, considering their usually not that far behind. For a moment without my consent , my eyes float over to McCoy , she's talking to Missy and grinning a little devilishly , if I do say so , and I take her in , light brown hair just past her shoulders and eyes to match , full lips , literally a one hundred watt smile , and then I realize something that had never even occurred to me before , she- is -gorgeous. I mean I always knew she was pretty, but it was kind of overridden by the fact that she's usually in my face yelling at me about something or other, so I guess I must have just tuned out to the fact that the girl I am constantly fighting with ended up being completely beautiful , not that I would ever say this out loud but still just the realization itself is enough to knock me on my ass. My mouth opened a little bit still kind of shocked I'd never even noticed but it snapped shut when I saw Quigley get right in McCoy's face and say

"Maybe if you focused more on your studies than on who's snogging who ,you're marks in this class would be above a P, five points from Gryffindor, now pay attention Miss McCoy" my eyes widened at that incredibly uncalled for display from our dear Professor Pea Head. McCoy snapped her mouth shut and promptly turned completely red in embarrassment. He then scanned the classroom and his eyes landed on me, he must have noticed the expression of pure loathing on my face, he simply smirked at me and asked

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me what I just told the class, or were you not paying attention like Miss McCoy?" Honestly I don't know what came over me, but seeing Professor Pea Head ream into her like that made my blood boil, and I replied

"Well you see Professor, I was a little distracted by you belittling Miss McCoy for no apparent reason other than you seem to take personal pleasure in embarrassing your students that I promptly forgot what you had been saying before. Sorry about that, won't happen again" as nonchalantly as I could. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as soon as the words left my mouth I knew it was really stupid of me to say that to him, but fuck it right, you only live once might as well make things interesting. I swear I thought Quigley's head was going to pop off his shoulders, in any other situation I would have laughed, now didn't seem like the right occasion to do so, so I just sat there and stared back at him, waiting for his reaction. What he did next though surprised me the most, he smirked at me, which made me a little nervous and then he said

"Just for that Potter, you and Miss McCoy have a week's worth of detention." I just pressed my lips together and closed my eyes. Anna McCoy is going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter: 4

"Was that class was incredibly long today or was it just me?" I asked the girls as we walked down the hall after that dreadful DADA lesson.

"Yes it was uncommonly long today, and Professor Quigley was incredibly dull" Shannon agreed

"You know what I think?" Missy said

"Do tell us Miss, I'm dying in suspense here" Dominique said sarcastically, Missy shoved her lightly and then continued

"I think Ole Quigley needs a good shag , you know loosen him up a bit" she said , which set the three of us off into hysterics. Literally I was falling down laughing , at the sheer ridiculousness of Professor Quigley ever having sex.

"God Miss, and what are you going to give it to him" Dom said in between gasps of laughter,

"Oh god Dom! That's disgusting, ugh I think I just threw up in my mouth" Missy said as the three of us continued to laugh until tears poured out of our eyes , Missy eventually joined us realizing the sheer absurdness of her words. We made it down the corridor when Fred, Potter, Lysander Scamander and Patrick Finnegan ,Shannon's brother, caught up to us.

"Everything alright ladies" Patrick asked as he took in out apparent state of hysteria.

"Well now that…ha-ha ..Missy's..ha-ha.. volunteered to shag…ha-ha Quigley …everything's. ..ha-ha..bloody fantastic" Shannon gasped out at her brother, who looked at her like she'd lost her mind. At the boys identical expressions of disgust we all burst out into another round of laughter.

"That's disturbing Miss , really" Freddy told her.

"No kidding Fred's" Missy replied as she regained some of her composure. The rest of us followed suit eventually and stopped out giggling all together. This was when I finally realized Potter was with them, once my eyes found his face , they narrowed considerably as I walked towards her purposefully

"Potter" I said through gritted teeth

"McCoy" he said back casually as if he'd done nothing wrong

"Why the bloody hell did you say all that to Quigley ?" I questioned angrily , even through my fit of laughter I haven't forgotten my anger towards this boy.

"I don't know figured I was due for another detention , haven't had one in a while" he replied easily with a shrug of his shoulders. His friends and mine all winced , they knew that was the wrong thing to say to me , so why was he so freaking thick.

"Due for another detention , you have got to be kidding me !" I yelled at him

"Not really" he replied just as casually , "Didn't really mean to get you some too , but I guess I'd count that as an added bonus" he replied with an easy smirk. Which caused my anger to flare even more.

"Potter! There is something bloody wrong with you , you know that right!" I told him

"Eh I reckon it's all part of my charm" he replied and started walking down the corridor.

"I'm not finished with you!" I yelled at his back

"Certainly not , we have an entire week of detentions together or have you forgotten already?" he questioned innocently.

"If I wouldn't have to go to Azkaban I would murder you right know you insufferable prat!" I told him angrily , my patience all about spent.

"You know I don't think you would" he said and turned around to face me stopping in his tracks and almost causing me to fall into him , not anticipating his sudden halt. With a stupid smirk on his face

"I wouldn't put money on that one Potter, you honestly don't see how big of a deal this is?" I asked him.

"No you wouldn't because you would miss me too much, and it's really not a big deal it's just detention, you need to relax and get some help for those control issues of yours , bloody hell." he replied

"I don't have any control issues ! And miss you , are you out of your bloody mind ? You're arrogant and obnoxious and you do what you please without considering anything or anybody who might be hurt in the process and in case you haven't noticed Potter I can't stand you! " I told him, we stood there for a moment in some sort of staring contest , my green eyes boring into his hazel ones . The smirk had dropped from his lips and he was now scowling at me.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual McCoy." he said in a low almost frightening voice.

"Glad were in agreement then" I told him in the most menacing voice I could muster. We were standing face to face practically three inches apart , well actually it's more like face to chest , damn Potter and his freakish growth spurt. Even with the height difference I think I look pretty damn scary at this particular moment. I then realized we were the only two people left in the hallway, I took a step back and maneuvered around Potter , making my way to class, determined not to be later to class than was absolutely beyond my control at this point. For a minute or two Potter trailed behind me , since we were in fact going to the same class. A fact which he pointed out to me no sooner had I thought it.

"You know McCoy we are going to the same place" he said as he caught up to me

"Shut up" I replied still fuming slightly from our fight. He fell into step with me and we walked in silence to our next class which happened to be History of Magic. Meaning we walked in five minutes late and Professor Binns didn't even notice. I simply walked in and plopped down next to Missy.

"How's James?" she asked I simply punched her in the arm, which only caused her to laugh at me and then begin to doodle again. Potter had taken a seat a few rows up next to Fred, Lysander, and Pat which was fine by me ,this way I didn't have to look at his ugly mug. Okay so maybe not ugly , but right now I don't even care , he could be the most handsome bloke in the world and I would still hate his guts. When I say this to Missy she just rolls her eyes and says

"When a guys that good looking it really doesn't matter how irritating he is" I just stare at her in shock for a few moments. She turns to me and says

"Well its true isn't it"

"Sometimes I can't even believe we're best mates " I tell her , she just pinches me in the arm ,hard ,causing me to yelp in pain , therefore causing the entire class , sans Professor Binns of course , to stare at me, causing me even more embarrassment. God this day needs to end already.

A.N. so that was chapter four! Hope you guys liked it review pleaseeeee and thank you !


	5. Chapter 5

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

**Chapter 5:**

The day from hell finally ended, but now it's my first day of detention with Potter, and its dinner time, meaning I have maybe an hour until I'm subjected to that moron for an extended period of time. Dom, Shan and Missy all say I'm being ridiculous and I'm overreacting , but personally I think they're full of shit. I mean Dom is related to him so she has an excuse but Missy and Shan are just delusional . So here I am sitting at dinner trying to eat as slowly as possible. When suddenly a voice behind me says

"McCoy, we should probably get going" I whipped around and looked up to see stupid Potter standing there, all tall and annoying. I gave my friends a pleading look but all three of them rolled their eyes at me , can you believe that, TRAITORS! I stood up and started walking towards the door of the Great Hall, thinking I could out walk Potter , but I didn't really take into account that his legs are twice the length of mine therefore making it fairly easy for him to catch up to me, much to my annoyance.

"You know McCoy a thank you wouldn't hurt" he said , I shot him a look and said

"You're even more delusional than I thought if you think I'm going to thank you for getting me detention" I told him

"Not what I meant" he replied

"Then what would you like me to thank you for, ' oh James thank you so much for mouthing off to our Professor and landing me in a week's worth of detention', yeah right" I told him and rolled my eyes at him and his ridiculous notion that I was going to thank him , now or ever. '

"You're incredibly frustrating you know that?" he asked me

"I think it's just part of my charm" she said mimicking something he had said to me the day before, he laughed a little bit. I just shook my head at him and continued to Professor Quigley's room. Right before we walked through the door I stopped and turned to face Potter.

"Listen Potter can we just try to get through tonight and the next week without getting any detentions added on?" I asked hating that I was practically begging him to do something. For a moment he looked at me , his brown eyes seemed to lighten and it looked for a moment that he was going to maybe agree to what I was asking but I mean who the hell am I kidding , my life never goes the way I want it to.

"Try my best but, I can't make any promises sorry McCoy" he said and walked past me into the room . I sighed feeling like an idiot for thinking that Potter might actually cooperate. Turned on my heel and followed him into the room.

"Ah yes Mr. Potter and Miss McCoy" Quigley said as he saw us enter "You're punishment will be to scrape all the gum off each desk in this class room…without magic" he said I blanched at him , that was a ridiculous punishment , it was inhumane not to mention disgusting.

"Profes…"Potter started , but I grabbed his arm and he looked down at me in surprise, probably because I was willingly touching him. I gave him a look that plainly said 'shut up or I'm going to throw you out the nearest window.' For once he listened to me ,well figuratively speaking anyway, and kept quiet.

"Alright , now you can leave at eleven, I hope this teaches you to show some respect while you are in my class" Quigley said he put scrapers on the desk in front of him and walked past us took our wands away and walked towards the door

"I'll be back to check on you every hour" he said and he left the room. I walked forward and picked up a scraper ,

"Hey Potter , catch" I said and tossed him his scraper which he caught, damn Qudditch reflexes.

"Okay so listen should we split the room in half or just go from desk to desk together?" I asked he smirked

"As much as I'd like to have you on your back , we should probably split the room it'll go faster " he said , I just closed my eyes trying to calm myself down

"You're disgusting" I told him

"No I' m a normal teenage guy , it's perfectly natural McCoy , don't be such a prude" he said with his stupid smirk quirking up onto his lips

"Prude! Seriously Potter you need to have your head examined" I told him putting my hands on my hips , taking my 'I mean business 'stance .

"Right , okay tell me then , when was the last time you've been properly snogged?" he asked

"I'm not getting into this with you , let's just start and not talk okay?" I said

"Why?" he asked seemingly interested

"Because I said so" I told him and walked to the other side of the classroom and got underneath one of the desks.

"Fine" he said I sighed, happy that we didn't have to talk about our sexual experience anymore, not that I didn't have any, but it wasn't exactly a lot either, I mean I'm fifteen for crying out loud, I've only snogged three boys, Patrick Finnegan during truth or dare in third year, Nick Adams for a few months in fourth year and Pete Hastings for three months earlier this year. I'm sure Potter's list was much longer and I'd bet he'd done a lot more than snogging with a bunch of girls already . Not that I think about Potter in that way, at all. I just laid under the desk and started taking all my aggression out on the hundreds o f pieces of gum under these god forsaken desks, honestly haven't the students of Hogwarts ever heard of a garbage? I made it through three whole desks before Potter couldn't contain himself and had to start talking . I think he missed the sound of his own voice.

"How're you doing over there McCoy still breathing and everything?" he asked

"Like you care" I replied , I'll admit it's a little immature but I mean I am dealing with the king of immaturity himself here.

"Of course I care , who would I annoy if you died?" he replied quite seriously , I'll admit I almost laughed , but I held it in or at least I thought I did.

"Was that a laugh?" he asked sounding completely and utterly surprised.

"No, you're starting to hear things Potter ,you know that's the first sign of insanity" I informed him

"Right" he said , I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Stop smirking" I told him through gritted teeth

"How did you know..?" he asked

"I can just tell okay" I replied kind of annoyed with myself for saying that out loud.

"Okay" he said I continued to take out my aggression out on the desk for the next hour or so, I was beyond surprised that Potter hadn't said a word for the past hour so I pulled myself out from under the desk and stood up , I looked around the room to make sure he was still here and you know still alive.

"Potter? You still alive in there?" I called out not able to spot him , a moment later he popped his head up from between two desks all the way on the other side of the room.

"Didn't know you cared so much McCoy." He said

"I don't" I replied shortly

"Want to take a break?" he asked his head still the only thing visible from between the two desks he was sitting between

"No," I replied , just because I didn't feel like agreeing with Potter.

"Your arms have to hurt" he said

"Actually no they.." I said and started to stretch them and then groaned in pain.

"Told you" he said smugly

" I hate you" I told him

"So you've said" he replied as he pushed two desks together and laid his long body down on them.

"Still can't believe you said all those things to Quigley" I replied

"Yeah but they were true ,weren't they, I mean just because he's in his fifties ,never been married , little to no chance of him ever having or had sex and teaches DADA all day every day doesn't mean he has to take it out on us" James stated

"I guess, but I mean he's still our Professor" I said really not wanting to agree with him, even though he was right.

"Yeah but , he shouldn't have brought up the whole grade situation ,I mean if your bad at the subject that's you business not everyone in our class' I mean come on it was uncalled for" he replied still laying on the desks with his eyes closed

"So that's why you said it?" I asked

"Well that and I wanted to see if I could actually make his pea head pop, cause come on how funny would that be" he said , this time I couldn't even hold in my laugh , it wasn't giggly like Missy's, or loud like Dom's or nonexistent like Shannon's, it was normal , airy , light and it caused Potter to sit up and open his eyes. He was giving me a strange look and I just rolled my eyes a little bit

"What? Okay so I laugh at one joke big deal" I said

"Actually it was twice, and you have a nice laugh you should do it more often." he said looking right at me , I felt the blush coming on , I hated that I blushed so easily , actually I hated that it was so easy for him to make me blush.

"Err…thanks" I replied not really sure how to respond and absolutely positive that by now I was about as red as a chili pepper.

"Not that I err… like it or anything it's just…. A nice change from your usual yelling and screaming" he said stuttering I felt a little better knowing that he felt just about as awkward as I did at this particular moment.

"Right" I said

"Right..um….we should probably get back to work" he said

"Yeah we should" I agreed and we went back to our separate ends of the class room. I was still feeling uncomfortable about Potter's sort of compliment , so once again the underside of the desks felt my wrath. This was going to be a long week.

A.N. okay so I had to revamp this a little bit because for some reason I left out this chapter by mistake.. my apologies . I hope you like it


	6. Chapter 6

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 5:

Quigley eventually came back to the class room and sent us back to the Gryffindor tower , we walked there almost in complete silence until of course Potter had to speak.

"On the bright side only four more days of that ," he said I looked up at him and gave him a look.

"Yeah okay maybe that's not exactly the bright side" he said

"Not exactly" I replied dryly. I was cranky and tired and really just didn't want to talk to anyone let alone Potter so when he started to speak again,

"Potter , do you speak just to hear the sound of your own voice ?" I asked a little snottily, he hesitated for a second

"Nope , most of the time I talk just to piss you off" he replied cheekily , I rolled my eyes at him and sighed

"Mission accomplished" I snapped back.

"All in a day's work McCoy" he replied with that stupid smirk on his face. We made our way back to the common room. And just as I was heading up the stairs to my dorm I heard Potter say

"See you tomorrow McCoy" which I could practically hear the amusement in his voice and I heard him laugh as I flipped him the bird without even turning around.

"Bye Potter" I replied and continue up the stairs to my dormitory, absolutely 100% ready for sleep.

The next day I was walking down the corridor with Shannon and Missy , on our way to lunch, Dominique was chatting with Luke Fallon farther behind us , so we, being the good friends that we are, were giving them their space.

"They're so cute!" Missy squealed as she looked over her shoulder at them , I grabbed her arm and turned her back around, her blonde curls flying into Shannon's face as she did so.

"Don't stare , poor Dom is so nervous, but you're right they are a really cute pair" I replied at that particular moment Fred Weasley and Lysander Scamander walked up to us.

"Howdy girls , how's the day been so far, off to lunch?" Freddy said with his usual insurmountable about of energy.

"Had some caffeine today Fred?" Shannon asked him he just smiled down at her

"Oh not really , just four cups of coffee" he said almost bouncing out of his shoes. Shannon laughed at him , he just grinned and slung his arm around her shoulders. And he and Lysander started walking with us

"Looks like Dom's talking to the poof" Fred said as he turned and caught a glimpse of his cousin , Lysander turned around , and looked at Dominique , his eye brows scrunched in confusion

"Alright there Ly?" I asked him seeing his obviously distressed expression.

"Yeah , I just didn't know Dom was dating Fallon. He's kind of a tosser." He said

"She's not , he just asked her to Hogsmade, but I guess we'll see" Missy informed , he nodded with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah I guess we will" he replied , I looked at him trying to figure out why he was so upset , but then it clicked , Lysander _liked_ Dom, and not it the way someone likes' their mates , no he really liked her , I could just tell. I touched his arm lightly and he looked at me and I gave him a look and as our friends continued walking up the hallway making noise , and generally cause havoc,

"You should tell her you know" I said to Lysander as quietly as I could. He looked at me petrified, and a little startled that I had figured it out that quickly.

"Tell who what?" he asked

"Dominique , that you like her" I said

"How did you..?" he asked

"Come on Ly , it doesn't take a genius , I saw that look you had when Missy said Fallon was taking her to Hogsmade, you should tell her" I recommended ,Lysander was such a sweet heart , but still tough enough to deal with Dom, I mean he is a Beater on the Gryffindor Qudditch team, and my best mate can be a bit of a handful sometimes.

"She doesn't think of me that way" he said seemingly resigned to the fact.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, you'll never know until you ask" I replied

"Okay I see what you mean, but could you do me a favor and keep this between us?" he asked

"Sure , but I still think you should tell her" I replied

"Seriously Anna , no one, I don't want everyone to find out, it's awkward enough when only I know about it" he said

"Okay I promise, but I still think… " I said but he cut me off

"I know , but I'm not going to , not now at least" he said with a bit of a smile

"Okay , it's up to you" I told him , even though I still think he should tell Dominique he has feelings for her, in fact now that I think about it , he and Dom would be a great pair , Dom is tough but sweet and Lysander is the same way , in my book that makes them good for each other . We finally made our way into the Great Hall, I sat down next to Shannon , while Lysander sat down on the other side of the table next to Fred.

"Hey guys" Dom said cheerily as she sat down next to me, I smiled at her and said

"Hey," and my gaze involuntarily flicked to Lysander , who looked at me with the words SHUT UP practically written on his forehead. So for once I listened , figuratively speaking, and kept my mouth shut. Not even a minute later Potter came strolling in with his arm around some tall , leggy , blonde , not that I have anything against blonde's , however this particular girl was the type of blonde that gave the rest of them a bad name. I'm sure you know the type ,stick thin , breasts that couldn't possibly be naturally that large , and that annoying giggle and hair flip combo. Which she was performing right now as Potter whispered something in her ear. I rolled my eyes and pretended to gag , causing my mates to cease their conversation and look in my direction , Freddy finally noticed what I was pretend gagging at , and laughed heartily and nodded in Potter's direction , letting the others in on the joke.

"woowoo! skank alert" Dom said under her breath , causing me to burst into laughter ,

"And that's the reason were best mates" I say back still laughing. As Potter continued to suck face with the aforementioned skank, I got back to my meal , and then the little tosser sat down right across from me. He just smirked at me a little and started putting food on his plate.

"Hey James who's the skank?" Dom asked bluntly , causing Potter to look at his cousin and just shake his head

"Her name is Amber DeLuca, she's in our year, I'm surprised you don't know her" he replied

"Yeah well, I'm not guessing we have too much in common" she replied with a smirk , Dom was hanging out with Potter and Fred too much she was starting to take on their mannerisms.

"How about you McCoy, you recognize her?" he asked obviously trying to piss me off.

"I don't make a habit out of know every easy girl in school , that's your specialty" I told him bitingly

"Right I almost forgot about you and your prude like ways, my mistake" he spat back, pissed off that I had dissed his new girlfriend, or whatever she is.

"I'm not a prude for crying out loud Potter, I'm just not easy like every single girl you've ever been with" I replied through gritted teeth. It really doesn't take much for him to set me off now does it?

"I think it's safe to say no one will ever accuse you of being easy McCoy" he replied although he said it like it was a bad thing, I however have a different opinion, naturally.

"Why the hell do you care so much about how many blokes I've snogged huh?" I asked him, and found myself actually wanting to hear an answer, his neck and ears turned all red, a trait shared by everyone I know in the Weasley clan. This little blush made me smile a little, at least I know I can still get under his skin, and I haven't lost my touch.

"I don't…I" he started but Dom cut him off

"Yeah, you do seem rather concerned about Anna's love life, why is that James?" she said staring at him with an evil smile on her face. Good things were never in the cards when Dom had that smile on her face. I pursed my lips looking at Potters completely distressed expression, for a moment he started directly at me, again with this intense eye contact, I simply cocked my head to the side my gaze never wavering from his. His eyes simply flicked over my face quickly and turned back to Dom and said

"I couldn't care less" as nonchalantly as he could and went back to eating his meal.

"Sure James whatever you say" Dom replied that smirk still on her face. This caused my eyes to shoot to Dom, I gave her a curious look and she just shook her head at me. I gave her a confused look back.

"What the hell is going on with my friends?"

A.N. chapter five ! hope you guys like it! feedback would be awesome! So pleaseeeeeee review kthanks!


	7. Chapter 7

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 6:

James' POV

McCoy stood up a few minutes after our conversation ended and walked away with Dom, and I literally couldn't stop myself from watching her go. The realization I had about her being well, attractive , had been on my mind since the moment the thought entered my brain, I mean it's bordering on ridiculous, she has been on my mind nonstop the past few days, and to be perfectly honest with you, it's kind of freaking me out. Why can't I get her out of my head , I mean I can barely stand the girl, no seriously we can hardly stand in the same room together for more than a few minutes before insults or hexes start flying. The most recent thing I've noticed about her is her height , she's really pretty tall for a girl anyway , at least 5'9, making it so her head comes just about to my chin, I don't really know why I find this interesting , I guess it just makes her different from most girls , I mean she's one of the few in our school who can still look me directly in the eye, and recently, for some reason I've been finding this kind of striking and maybe a little bit sexy .I really shouldn't be thinking like this , it' s just going to get me into trouble , problem is I can't seem to control myself. As soon as McCoy and Dom left and I returned my attention to my meal , I noticed Freddy staring directly at me. I turned my head towards him and asked

"What?" he simply smirked at me, and I repeated the question "What?"

" You're too much mate" he replied as he got up to leave

"What do you mean?" I asked as I got up as well

"Obvious I think would be the word Fred's" Shannon suggested as she fell into step with Fred and I.

"More like oblivious" Lysander added as he came up behind us.

"Guys what the bloody hell are you talking about" I asked genuinely confused about what they were talking about as we left the Great Hall.

"Forget it, I think it's something you're going to have to work through by yourself mate" Shannon replied

"Fred, Ly , help me out here" I pleaded

"Sorry mate, you're going to have to figure it out on your own" Freddy replied, when I looked over at Lysander he simply made the gesture that his mouth was a zipper and he threw the away the key.

"Some friends you lot are" I grumbled Shannon just laughed and patted me on the cheek, while Freddy just clapped me on the shoulder, wrapped his arm around Shannon's shoulders. Lysander fell into step next to me and occasionally saying hi to passersby who he knew, I watched the pair of them walking down the corridor, Shannon's blonde curls swaying back and forth as she conversed with Freddy and Freddy's tall stature towering over Shannon's 5'8 form, as he pulled her closer to him , and the way he had his arm almost protectively around her, I'd never really noticed it before but there seems to be the possibility that two of my best friends have something going on or at least something is starting between them. I nudged Lysander and asked

"Hey Ly, is there something going on with Shannon and Freddy?"

"Uh I don't think so , I mean neither of them has said anything about it if that's what you mean" Lysander said as his twin brother Lorcan came into view going to opposite way down the hallway.

"Oh ,I have to talk to my brother for a moment , I'll see you later mate" he said and turned walked over towards Lorcan. It was almost comical how the Scamander twins looked so much alike but they were pretty much polar opposites of each other. Lorcan is quiet, reserved, and studious and hasn't quite grasped the concept of sarcasm, much like his mother Luna. While Lysander is fairly loud , puts pranks before his studies, he is a tad bit reserved but I mean most people seem reserved when compared to me, Fred and Pat, and sarcasm is his second language. They seem to be each other's yin and yang, they are still close even though they are in different houses, Ly is obviously in Gryffindor and Lorcan is in Ravenclaw. Moving on from the comparison of the Scamander twins , farther down the corridor I spot Freddy and Shan ,they walk up to Dominique and McCoy , who is laughing at something Dom is telling her. God I can't believe I blurted out that stupid thing about her laugh , I probably sounded like a complete wanker , made her blush though , I guess I can count that as a win. Now that I think about it , she looks kind of cute when she blushes , I mean humility is an interesting fit on McCoy and one that isn't seen often, oh my god I sound like a bloody chick , I need to go and do something manly and quick, because honestly I'm freaking myself out. I walked closer to them and right before I get to them, I spot my sister Lily in a full on sprint I catch her by the arm , causing her to fly back a little

"Whoa Lil's what's the rush?" I asked she looked up at me obviously startled by her sudden halt, she looked disheveled and definitely flustered

"Christ almighty James , a little warning would be nice" she replied "If you must know I'm beyond late for Care of Magical Creatures , I had off last block and me and Luke fell asleep.. oh never mind I have to go I'll talk to you later James" she said and she took off down the corridor before I had a chance to say another word.

"Wait Lily, what's this about Luke and sleep! LILY!" I yelled after her, not liking the idea of my baby sister sleeping, figuratively or literally, with anyone. I looked back up and her again she was walking backwards trying to keep a conversation going with Shannon and Dom at the same time, I just shook my head a little, that girl is seriously strange. All of a sudden she came to an abrupt halt , caused by one very big Slytherin. Her startled expression and the way he shoved her away pretty forcefully once again set me on edge , who did this guy think he was , it was clearly an accident. I walked over to them finally catching up,

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" I heard her say to the boy.

"Watch where you're going, stupid Gryffindor" he grumbled back at her

"I said I was sorry, relax, it's not like I did any serious damage" she replied with her hand on her hip, I could tell this conversation was not going to end well. I walked closer to her. Her back was to me so she obviously couldn't see me. The rather large Slytherin did however, he eyed me for a moment, then looked back and McCoy and said "Whatever" and pushed past her. She finally turned around, a triumphant smile on her face, and then she caught sight of me. The smile immediately fell from her lips, and I looked down at her. Confusion and then comprehension dawned on her face and she stared at me and started to say "Potter.." but I really didn't need to have her yell at me again , so I just raised my eyebrows at her , and walked past her.

"Potter, I had it under control" she said as she caught up with me

"I didn't do anything McCoy, simply walking down the hallway" I replied

"Yeah, I …" she started and stopped, I turned around to look at her curiously, she was staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"What?" I asked a little concerned at her lack of argument, she just looked at me for moment her lips slightly parted

"You're right , sorry" she replied still with a strange expression on her face.

"Did you just apologize?" I asked her incredulously and gave her a completely startled look

"Yeah, don't expect it to become a regular thing though" she said and I just couldn't help myself , a big satisfied grin spread across my face.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I replied and smiled a little to myself as we continued to walk to class together.

A.N. chapter 6! Sorry it took so long had a little bit of writers block , I know nothing really happened so it was kinda a filler chapter , but I promise better stuff is to come! Review pleaseeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 7:

Anna's POV

God what the hell was that , why did I just act like that with Potter, now he's going to think that I'm okay with him always stepping in like that, not that he really stepped in , but his mere presence had an effect so its basically the same thing right? I even freaking apologized to him , what the hell is wrong with me. God I know I'm not making any sense and now I'm practically walking to class with the stupid prat , god he just infuriates me so much sometimes , with the littlest things too, like that little smirk he's wearing at this very moment , boy would I like to wipe that off his smug little face. I seriously have to get this anger problem under control. I looked to my left and snuck a glance at Potter, okay so I hate to say it but he really is rather handsome , I know I hate myself for even thinking it , but I mean I'm not blind ,he's tall , fit, wild hair ,brown eyes nice smile, come on the boys got looks I'll give him that, if he wasn't so aggravating , maybe.., but my train of thought was cut off, when he caught me staring and asked

"What are you staring at McCoy?"

"Not much" I replied in a slightly sarcastic tone

"Right, listen you can look all you want I don't mind" he replied cockily

"Bite me Potter" I replied nonchalantly

"Is that a request?" he asked his grin growing even wider, I rolled my eyes

"Enough" I said and held up my hand as I looked ahead of us and saw Dom and Shannon much farther up the hallway . Some best mates they are leaving me with my worst enemy to deal with. "Bye Potter"

I said and went to catch up with Shan and Dom.

"See McCoy, you just can't seem to grasp that we have every class together" he called at my back; I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Really guys, do you want me to kill him?" I asked Shannon and Dom

"What?" Dom asked

"Seriously leaving me and Potter alone is never a good idea" I replied

"Right, we figured we'd give you kids some alone time , maybe avoid the inevitable fight" Shannon replied

"I'll have you know there wasn't a fight , in fact I apologized to him for snapping" I replied not liking that they obviously thought fighting with him is all I'm capable of doing. They both stared at me for a moment in disbelief. I simply smiled at them and started walking to class.

"Maybe she's finally figuring it out" I heard Shannon say to Dom

"God its about time" Dom replied , I chose to ignore them , as we walked down the corridor. Not even a moment later we turned the corner and spotted a huge crowd that wasn't moving,

"What the hell is going on ?" Shannon asked rhetorically

"No clue" I replied as I tried to make my way through the throng of people as I got closer to the center I spotted Patrick Finnegan in the middle of everything, along with Missy , who was kind of off to the side .

"Uh Shan , I think .." I started but she was already pushing her way to the middle having spotted her brother and not having much success . I stood up on my tip toes and saw that he was dueling one Sean Davies. A moment later Potter was next to me

"What's happening?" he asked me urgently

"Pat's dueling Davies" I replied , he pushed his way through the crowd easily , I spotted Lysander and Fred also making their way through the crowd to help their friend.

"Come on" I said as I grabbed Shannon's hand , and she grabbed Dom's and we pushed our way through the crowd until we were right at the front.

"Missy!" I said and pulled her towards me , she had tears down her face.

"What happened?" I asked her

"Sean, he said…..he lied and…Pat.. " she tried but the tears kept getting in the way. I looked over and saw that now it was Davies and five of his friends against the four Gryffindor boys. They were holding their own. I saw one of them look over to me and Missy. He pointed his wand towards us, and I reacted, I pulled out my wand and shot three hexes over at him in succession, which sent him flying backwards. A moment later the remaining five boys including Daives were hanging in mid air, upside down, with their pants somehow at their ankles. I had to give the boys credit where credits due, they had style.

"What is going on here!" yelled the normally calm Professor Longbottom, the entire hall went silent.

"Potter, Finnegan, Weasley, Scamander, McCoy come with me" Professor Longbottom said ,I blanched in disbelief but then I realized I still had my wand in my hand incriminating me.

"Davies , McKane , Lucas , Ambrose, Scala, and Avery, you too , your head of house will be hearing about this, EVERYONE ELSE OFF TO CLASS" he finished loudly and everyone scattered, Missy looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she was pulled away with the rest of the crowd. I just smiled grimly at her. Professor Longbottom led the way as all eleven of us trailed behind. I found myself walking next to Patrick

"What happened Pat?" I asked quietly

"Fucking Davies , was basically yelling how he Missy and McKane had a three way before DADA, which obviously isn't true, and when she confronted him about it he just started saying these really horrible things to her and I saw it happening and I couldn't just stand there , so I mean I..."he left off , I nodded my head in understanding

"Sorry about dragging all of you into this" he said quietly , to me Potter , Freds and Ly. Potter simply clapped him on the shoulder

"You would do the same for us mate, no worries" ,

"Exactly , plus gave us an excuse to kick some stuck up Ravenclaw arse" Freddy added I chuckled lightly and Lysander nodded his head with a grin on his face

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about McCoy" Avery, the one I knocked on his ass earlier snarled at me

"You're ugly mug, what else would I be laughing at?"I replied quite simply, not my best comeback but hey it was effective. It made him shut up and fall back with the rest of his mates.

"I thought those biting remarks were only for me McCoy" Potter whispered in my ear as Professor Longbottom opened the door to his office

"Sometimes I make an exception" I replied grinning at him cavalierly. He let out a short laugh under his breath but sobered up immediately as we entered the office. We stepped inside

"Davies , McKane , Lucas , Ambrose, Scala, , Avery each of you get two weeks' worth of detention for dueling ,and twenty points off each, you're head of house will be notified , you're free to go he said" Professor Longbottom said and Davies went to say something, but Professor Longbottom cut him off and said

"One word Mr. Davies and it'll be fifty points apiece" this shut him up and he and his mates walked out of the office. As soon as the door shut he sighed and looked down for a moment and folded his hands

" I am extremely disappointed in all five of you, as fifth years I expected you to have grown up a little, apparently I was mistaken"

"Professor , we have grown up , Davies was saying horrible things about one of our friends and I had no choice but to step in I couldn't just stand there and let him say these things about her" Patrick said quickly so Professor Longbottom wouldn't cut him off, his Irish brogue coming out with his quick speech. He paused and looked at the five of us.

"And what may I ask was said that was so terrible?" he asked almost in an understanding voice

"I'd rather not repeat it sir, but it wasn't my mates fault I was dueling, they were just trying to help me, have my back if you will."Patrick replied

"I understand that Mr. Finnegan however your friends chose to join in the fight and now they have to suffer the consequences, no matter how noble the intentions, fighting will not be tolerated at Hogwarts. Understood?" He stopped and surveyed us, making me immediately turn my eyes downwards. I really like Professor Longbottom, meaning I really don't like when he says he's disappointed in me.

"Yes Sir" we recited back in unison .

"Now, each of you has two weeks detention and twenty points deducted each" he said

"Professor , me and McCoy already have detention every day this week" Potter said

"Very well , the two weeks will be added on" he said

"I don't want to see any of you in this office again under these circumstances, understood?" he said we all nodded and said

"Yes sir"

"Go to class, and no dilly dallying, I expect you to be on time" he said with a slight smile. "Mr. Finnegan, stay behind for a moment". We all filed out of the office and headed to class not wanting to get anymore detentions.

"Hey McCoy, what was that jinx you hit Avery with?" Potter asked me as he fell into step next to me, so Freddy and Ly were a little ahead of us.

"Honestly I don't know I just spit out the first three that came to mind" I replied

"Well, you got him good, he looked even more unfortunate that usual, well done" he said

"Thanks Potter" I said with a small smile, he was being nice so I figured I should be nice in return.

"Well done with the levitation charm, they didn't know what hit them" I replied he grinned a little

"Yeah that was pretty nice" he replied cockily, and I shoved him a bit, he laughed and said

"I'm kidding, thanks McCoy" he replied, I just smiled and nodded, I looked forward and saw Freddy and Lysander staring back at us.

"What?" Potter and I asked simultaneously.

"Nothing "Freddy replied quickly and turned back around

"Nothing at all" Lysander said and turned around just as quickly as Freddy did.

"Your friends are weird" I stage whispered to Potter

"I know, but don't make fun they're just "special"."He whispered back, I laughed when Freddy and Lysander whipped back around at the same time, with almost identical scowls on their faces. I laughed at them

"Wow, did you two practice that or something?" I asked semi-sarcastically

"Yes in fact we practice our synchronization daily" Lysander replied quite seriously

"I'm sure, looks like you've got it down pat" I replied trying not to laugh

"We do try" Freddy said, making me laugh. I have to say the boys in m house can sure drive a girl insane , but I have to give them credit , they sure know how to make someone laugh.

A.N. okay so there's chapter 7 , I wasn't really a fan of this chapter since its kinda a filler chapter. I have to confess I've been experiencing some writers block and I really not sure how to proceed from this point so any suggestions just drop me a line please and thank you! Hope you liked it reviewwww pleae!


	9. Chapter 9

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch star , oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 8:

James POV

Christ almighty another two weeks of detention, with McCoy, eh I guess you could call that a perk, it's rather enjoyable, getting under her skin, hilarious in fact. She is walking next to me and I really couldn't help myself, I kept glancing down at her for some reason I couldn't stop myself , I wanted to grab her arm let Freddy and Ly go ahead and then snog her like no tomorrow, not that I would ever do that but I mean a guy can dream right. Maybe Qudditch practice later on tonight will take my mind off of it, off of her. Oh wait, she's on the team with me, great.

Later on that night I was sitting at dinner, all ready for practice, Freddy was sitting next to me rambling on about something or other; I honestly was completely zoned out on the conversation. I was still nodding my head though, as if I was aware of what he was saying. I looked over at Anna, Shannon, and Dom and Missy sitting right next to us, they were chatting, a moment later Shannon touched Freddy's arm and said

"Freddy, he's not listening" Freddy finally stopped talking and looked at me.

"Sorry mate, just thinking about practice," I mumbled adverting my eyes back down to my plate, Freddy's eyes shifted towards the girls and he said

"Mhmm sure you were"

"Practice time, let's go Fred,"I said as I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up off the bench,

"But...fine... later Shan," he said and grinned at our blonde friend

"Later Freds" she replied and smiled back, yeah definitely something going on there.

"McCoy, practice?" I asked and looked down at her sitting on the bench, she glanced up at me, sighed and said

"See you girls later" as she got up and joined me and Freddy. Once we got out into the entrance hall, and McCoy saw the big clock, she looked at me and said

"Bloody hell Potter, we have like a half an hour before practice starts"

"Yeah but it's at least a 15 minute walk to the pitch and you know how Ella is , if your 15 minutes early your on time , if you're on time you're late" I said imitating their captain , 7th year, Ella Wood perfectly.

"Okay, I guess you're right" she mumbled back

"Wait what was that , can you say that again" I said grinning like a mad man, she had just told me I was right for the first time in , well in the entire time I've known her , I definitely needed to milk this for all it was worth .

"Shut up Potter" she said back bitingly

"And they're back to normal, ladies and gentlemen, all is right with the world again, gods I don't know Freddy said laughing, I blushed a little, as did McCoy.

"Who the hell are you talking to Freddy?" McCoy asked him with one eyebrow arched; face still flushed red, not going to lie she looked kind of cute like that.

"The god's, who else?" he replied as if we were supposed to have known that.

"You're starting to worry me a little bit mate, you sure you didn't get hit with any of those jinxes today?" I asked him; trying not to laugh at how strange Freddy could be sometimes.

"Nah, no worries" he replied the grin never leaving his face "How we all would have dealt if they'd kept complimenting each other and being polite , unnatural really" he mumbled. McCoy just looked at him as if he was crazy and then turned her head towards me with the same expression on her face, I just laughed at her

"Try having him as your best mate" I replied

"You both love me and you know it" Freddy said smiled never faltering as he took his arms and swung them around my and McCoy's shoulders pulling us closer to his sides.

"Where's Ly?" McCoy asked

"Library" Freddy and I replied at the same time, she gave us an amused look.

"He said he'd meet us down at the pitch" she nodded and we continued our way down to the pitch.

We finally made it down to the pitch, and we walked over to the locker rooms to get our brooms, when I heard a noise coming from the boy's locker room I looked over at Freddy who was play fighting with McCoy. He had her tossed over his shoulder, hanging upside down

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them, they both looked up at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Hear what?" Freddy asked as he put McCoy down and joined me farther inside the locker room, McCoy right behind him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god yes!"A female voice rang out, we all stared at each other wide eyed, a small giggle escaped from McCoy, as we moved forward, causing Freddy and I to turn around and stare at her, basically telling her to shut up.

"Sorry" she mouthed

"OH GOD!" the voice rang out again, making me have to put my hand in my mouth to stop myself from, bursting out in laughter , we finally made it to the locker room and who we saw , was the last person we expected to see, Ella Wood , our captain , with Will Shaklebolt, going at it like there was no tomorrow. We all stood there for a moment completely still in shock, it's a good thing we were hidden because I don't think I would have been able to move. You see William Shaklebolt, another seventh year, is captain of the Ravenclaw Qudditch team, our toughest competition .Meaning our captain was violating one of her own rules, fraternizing with the enemy, quite enthusiastically might add. I looked over at McCoy, as saw her expression mirrored mine, while Freddy's was, as per usual, much more animated. Another moment, the shock finally wore off, as it did for McCoy as well, as she grabbed both Freddy and myself, and pulled us out of the locker room. We all stumbled out onto the field, stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, I can't believe they…oh my god" McCoy said as she continued cracking up Freddy was literally rolling on the ground laughing while I cracked up myself , but was soon distracted my McCoy's loud , uninhibited laughter.

"She's taking fraternizing with the enemy to a whole new level" Freddy said once he calmed down enough to speak. I merely nodded my head, still staring at McCoy, I then snapped myself out of it, not wanting to be caught staring, and replied

"You've got that right mate, totally not taking any more shit from her about taking a Ravenclaw, to Hogsmade, once"

"Now boys," McCoy started "We cannot give her shit for this; she doesn't even know we saw anything"

"Oh come on Anna , this is too good to pass up , she gives us lectures about 'fraternizing with the enemy' every time anyone is even seen with a member of a different house , and now we can't give her shit for it?" Freddy asked

"McCoy, seriously, I know she's our captain and everything but this is just too easy" I agreed with Fred's

"Yeah, okay but, it's kind of private" she countered with and almost …shy expression on her face.

"If it's so private then they shouldn't have been doing it in the very_ public_ locker room" Freddy pointed out.

"It's different for girls" she told us. And l looked at her bewildered

"How is it different?" I asked her, and Freddy nodded,

"Yeah Anna, how?" he asked, she sighed and tucked two pieces of hair behind her ears.

"Well for blokes, you guys go around bragging and telling everyone you know who your shagging, and give anyone who will listen a blow by blow oh what happened, but girls are much more private with this sort of thing, it's not something most girls want spread around to the entire school, that's all I'm saying" she finished, leaving me and Freddy speechless

"But if she didn't want anyone to find out she shouldn't be doing it in the LOCKER ROOM, I mean come on its like asking to get caught" I replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She sighed again, and put her hands on her hips,

"Okay , so you think you're sisters or female cousins would be fine with it if some stupid blokes were going around telling everyone they caught one of them in that same situation" she replied. This definitely caught my attention,

"Would never happen" I replied

"Right, impossible" Freddy agreed

"How do you figure?" she asked

"My baby sister is never allowed to be in that situation, I would kill her, plus she's only a second year" I replied getting kind of repulsed by the thought.

"She's not always going to be a second year" McCoy replied, effectively shutting me up.

"Roxi's much sneakier than that, even if …ugh ... she would ever, you know…she would be discreet about it , and if the bloke knows what's good for him , he wouldn't go spreading it around" Freddy said

"Fine, if that's what you guys think, I'm not going to argue" she replied

"You think they're done in there?" she asked, as she leaned into the door of the locker room to see if she could hear anything, after a few moments, she walked inside and made a right into the girl's locker room.

"You think there's any truth to what she said?" I asked looking at Freddy, kind of panicked.

"Might be, she is pretty much an inside source into the female mind, so I mean she may be on to something" Freddy replied the same worried expression on his face.

"God I hope not" I replied thinking about what she said about my sister and cousins.

"Nah, she's just trying to scare us" Freddy reassured

"Yeah, it's just McCoy trying to scare us" I agreed still not entirely sure if I was trying to convince Freddy or myself. Good lord that girl confuses me.

You know how originally I thought I could get her off my mind by concentrating on Qudditch, yeah WRONG! All throughout practice all I could think about was what she said, about how it's different for girls. I mean sex is sex right, it can't be that much different for them as it is for us blokes. I mean sure I get what she's saying about girls being a little less forth coming with details but come on ,it can't be that much of a different viewpoint. And just for shits and giggles, added on to that load on my mind, now the only thing I can think about every time she flies past me is sex, as if it isn't on my mind enough. Now all I can thank about is possibly pulling her into the locker room and … oh god this is McCoy were talking about, I can barely stand to have a conversation with the girl, and now I'm thinking about bloody shagging her, fucking hormones, they're seriously just one big nuisance, causing all kinds of problems left and right, but I mean god, I can just imagine, those incredible long legs wrapped around me… UGH ENOUGH! I can't bloody stand myself anymore, the only thing I'm looking forwards to is this practice ending so I can go and take a nice long cold shower, yeah that sounds just bloody perfect.

"HEY POTTER, GET YOU'RE HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND START FOCUSING ON SCORING!" Ella yelled from across the pitch.

"You have no idea how focused I am on scoring right this bloody moment" I mumbled under my breath, glaring at her because of the sheer hypocrisy of her statement, considering what she had been doing no less than fifteen minutes before this practice began. Good lord this day really needs to end already.

A.N. hmmm okay so getting a little steamy in the locker room haha felt like the story wasn't living up to its rating ;) Let me know what you think


	10. Chapter 10

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 9:

Anna's POV

All throughout practice Potter was behaving rather oddly, not his normal oddness but a new special kind of oddness, yeah that probably didn't make much sense did it? Yeah well he was staring off into space a lot and when he wasn't staring off into space, he was staring at me. Which, I'll have you know freaks me out quite a bit. Okay so maybe I feel a little guilty for freaking him and Fred's out about their family members and what not, but really I think that would have been the only way to make them keep their mouths shut for any length of time concerning our dear captain and her little escapade with Will Shacklebolt. Not that I blame her really, he is quite fit, and he certainly shares her obsession with Qudditch, maybe they're a good match after all, who knows. Good god I wish Potter would stop looking at me like that, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was looking at me like ,he wanted to snog me, but I mean that's out of the realm of possibility , because it's me and it's Potter and us snogging is something I can guarantee will never ,ever happen. My god, usually Qudditch is relaxing, it lets me concentrate on Qudditch and nothing else. Not today however, because a stupid, annoying messy haired Chaser has been running through my mind nonstop ,probably since he keeps staring at me. On the bright side I have detention again with him tonight …note the sarcasm. So after a long distracted practice, Potter and I made our way up to the DADA classroom for our second day of detention, we were met with a smug looking Quigley. Which almost caused Potter to mouth off again. We walked through the door and he said

"Ah yes, my little delinquents," he said with a smug smile as he eyed me kind of strangely

"A little underdressed aren't you Miss McCoy?" he asked letting his eyes linger a little too long on my short clad legs. I gave him a strange look back and said

"Qudditch practice sir" his eyes still hadn't moved, I could almost feel Potter stiffen next to me. He cleared his throat

"So what are we doing tonight…_Professor_?" Potter asked emphasizing the word Professor diverting his attention.

"Well, follow me" He said as he looked at me one more time quickly and walked out of the classroom Potter and I followed him, I looked up at him , he turned and glanced at me , I smiled a little and nodded a thank you , for taking Quigley's slightly pervy gaze away from me. He smiled back a little and we continued following Quigley all the way to the Trophy Room.

"Now, both of you will clean every trophy in this room." Quigley said, I looked around the huge room, taking in the sheer amount of work we would have to do to finish this in one night.

"Oh and hand over your wands, no magic, have fun" Quigley said as he snatched both Potter and my wands and left us alone with polish, rags and each other.

"Great" I said

"Yeah" he replied looking around the room

"We should get started" I said, he leaned down and picked up both rags and tossed one to me. We walked over to the first case opened it up and started polishing. We went for a few moments until I picked up one trophy , it was a Qudditch one , it was pretty old and really heavy , I looked at it for a moment, reading the names on it, the plaque in the bottom left corner read James Potter-Chaser-Captain . I blinked a few times thinking I was seeing things.

"Hey, come look at this" I said he walked over from a few feet away, as he reached me and stood behind my shoulder, I pointed at the plaque and looked up at him ,he stared down at it for a moment and he smiled.

"That's my grandpa" he said an absolutely adorable grin coming over his face. Oh come on even I have to admit he can be adorable sometimes, even if the other 95% of the time I want to kill him. It was moments like this that made me think that there's another whole side to James Potter.

"He was a chaser too." I said.

"Yeah, he was" Potter said still smiling.

"This is really cool" I said and looked at the date, 1978

"Hmm, I can't believe this" he said

"Yeah, it's pretty old, 1978" I said

"Yeah, he must have been, in his 6th or 7th year" Potter said

"How'd you know?" I asked kind of curious

"Well, my dad was born in 1980, so I figure since my grandparents couldn't stand each other until their last year at school, this happened around then"

"Makes sense" I said chuckling a little "You're grandparents hated each other?" I asked finding that a little strange and scarily similar to our relationship if you could call it that.

"Yeah up until their 7th year I think, well according to my dad anyways" he said still standing behind me.

"Interesting" I replied trying to forget that he was standing less than a foot away from me and that I could practically feel his body heat. A moment later he stepped away, making me let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Yeah something about my granddad being an..arrogant ,annoying pain in the ass for most of his time at Hogwarts , apparently.." he said and paused as he reached up to the top shelf of his trophy case and grabbed another trophy and started polishing it

"My granddmum was one of the only people who couldn't stand him, and for some reason he was drawn to her because of it" he said looking over at me.

"Sounds familiar." I said giving him a look but I smiled telling him that for the most part I was teasing.

"Ha-ha very funny" he replied but then kept going, "Personally I don't get it" he added, my head snapped up, feeling a little defensive for some reason.

"What do you mean?" I asked him "Sounds like a bit of a fairytale to me" I told him.

"Why would any bloke fall for a girl who can't stand him sounds a bit masochistic to me" he replied

"Maybe, your granddad liked a challenge" I said turning towards him and raising my eyebrows at him, trying desperately to keep the edge out of my voice. I really didn't want him to think this conversation had any effect on me.

"Seems that way, but I mean what changed, what could possibly have changed to make her to fall in love with him?" he asked seemingly generally curious.

"Maybe, he stopped acting like a pain in the ass" I suggested and with that we both went back to polishing and keeping quiet.

AN okay here's chapter 9 hope you like it ! read and review please


	11. Chapter 11

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 10:

James' POV

We went back to polishing the trophies, and I mean I couldn't help but draw the parallel between the way my grandparents supposedly were with each other, and how Anna and I are now, it's kind of hard to miss you know. I mean we can't stand each other we fight all the time, but I mean, I'm definitely not falling in love with her, and she only has feelings of hatred towards me, that's absolute. I can't even imagine how we would be as a couple , we'd definitely kill each other , although I mean I wouldn't particularly mind snogging her, actually it's been on my mind a lot recently , but that comes with being a fifteen year old bloke. Good lord when did I start calling her Anna. Seems like my hormones are running away with my mind again… awesome. I quickly glanced in her direction to see her reaching up on her tip toes to grab a trophy, I mean she is pretty tall, but these shelves are gigantic, she let out a slightly aggravated sigh and went to reach for it again. I walked over behind her and reached above her head and took hold of the trophy, this time she gasped in shock, and turned around to face me. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and I just stared back at her. You know that feeling when your thinking about nothing and everything all at once, no, well it's really confusing and that's exactly what was happening in my head at that moment. Her lips parted a little bit drawing my eyes down to them. And that was the moment Professor pea head decided to make an appearance. I took a step back from her and looked down; she quickly turned around and started polishing the trophy I had gotten down for her. Her face had no emotion on it which I knew for a fact wasn't normal since, for as long as I've known her emotions ran right across her face, letting everyone and anyone know what she was thinking ,not now however , right now her face was completely blank . What the HELL was I just thinking , I think I might be losing my mind completely , I almost freaking tried to kiss her , what is wrong with me! She just looked so kissable at that moment, that's what I was thinking. I'm going to lose my mind it's going to be a problem. Lovely, now we have to go through the rest of detention with this nagging feeling in my gut about wanting to kiss her, should be great.

The detention carried on for the next few hours in mostly silence, my mind was racing non-stop even after I went to sleep I tossed and turned all night, until I finally came up with a solution, I was going to have to distract myself from her, find some other girl to take my attention away from her, it's a perfect plan, this way things can go back to normal we can fight and argue and play Qudditch and everything will be absolutely fine.

The next day I walked in to the Great Hall and started taking in the female population of Hogwarts, first obviously I weeded out my family members and then all the girls who were dating my family members, and then I weeded out the girls who I've already dated, and then those who weren't first or second years since that's just plain weird, after that there weren't many girls left over. A few older Slytherin's, a couple of Ravenclaws, a handful of Huffelpuffs and then I looked over at the Gryffindor table, and there she was , sitting with Shannon , Missy and Dom. Something struck me as odd I had never dated anyone in my year ,in my house before . I mean it makes sense ,they're my best girl friends , operative word being friends , I mean I guess I would say they're, for the most part, the only girls I would actually consider _friends_. With Dom ,well she's my cousin so we've always been around each other and we've always gotten on, I tell her when she's being a brat and she tells me when I'm being a pain in the ass , it's a very loving relationship ,with Shannon it's like she's another sister to me , I can go to her with anything even stuff I can't talk about with Freddy or the guys , she's always there to listen to me, with Missy it's like she's my wing woman , if that makes any sense , I go to her with my girl problems,I mean she's obviously gorgeous, maybe a little intense, at least the rest of the guys at Hogwarts seem to think so anyways , but she's good to have around at a party or just hanging out , and then there's McCoy, we fight constantly, I'm guessing you've realized that by this point , but occasionally, there are those rare moments when we forget were supposed to hate each other and almost act like were friends, moments like last night. And honestly I kind of like when those moments happen, it's like if we could forget to hate each other all the time, maybe we could be… I don't know, god this way of thinking is way too deep for this early in the morning. I kept scanning the crowd for a moment and eventually gave up on the search for the moment because my rumbling stomach took precedent above my desire to find a distraction from McCoy. So I walked over to where the girls were sitting and plopped next to Shannon, she looked up from her conversation with Dom, smiled at me and said

"Morning James."

"Morning Shan" I replied as I took a plate and started getting some food. A moment later Lysander came and sat down across from me next to Dom

"Mornin mate" he said looking dead, it was safe to say that Ly isn't a morning person.

"Jeez Ly what bus hit you last night?" Dom asked ever so kindly, there was a bit of a twinkle to her eye letting them know she was just kidding around

"Ha-ha very funny" he grumbled obviously not in the mood and he just stared down at his food. Dom gave him a strange look and then went back to her conversation with Shannon. I looked farther down the table a bit and my eyes landed on McCoy, once again, and almost as if she felt my eyes on her she turned and looked me right in the eye, and to my surprise , smiled a for a quick second. I just kept staring at her shocked and then the grin came over my face, she just shook her head and started paying attention to Missy who was recanting something that happened today in class. God I need to stop thinking about her, it's just bad for my health. I gave Dom a sideward's look, to anyone else she seemed unfazed, to me I could tell that Ly's attitude affected her, however she continued her conversation with Shannon. I looked over at Ly, and saw he was stabbing his food rather aggressively, I just gave him an odd look , telling myself to ask him about it later. Good lord I think my friends might just drive me right over the edge. Freddy and I walked out of the Great Hall together, and made our way to our Muggle Studies class, the rest of our friends were lagging along behind us, chatting amongst them. Along the way we spotted our younger cousin Sam, Uncle Charlie's son who is a fourth year he was running down the hallway with his best mate Colin Creevy II getting chased by some angry and boil covered fifth year Slytherin's.

"Hey James, Hey Fred" he yelled as he and Colin sprinted past us , laughing as they went. I looked at Fred and he looked back at me and we both started laughing. We carried on down the hall and spotted our older cousin Lucy, who is Uncle Percy's daughter and Head Girl this year. She was talking to another 7th year, Alex Moran, who also happens to be the Head Boy, they were arguing about something or other,

"Hey Luce" I called and waved. She looked up from glaring at Alex, and smiled brilliantly and Fred and I. Her hair was perfectly straight as was her uniform, and even though she had just been fighting with someone, she still looked flawless.

"Hi guys, want to do me a favor." she asked, while Lucy is my cousin and I love her, she can be a bit of an overachiever and a perfectionist, which is probably why she was made Head Girl and which is also why she and Alex fight so much, you see Alex Moran is the most laid back guy I have ever met, he's easy going and never stresses about anything, he's also considered to be one of the coolest and smartest guys in school. Lucy just can't seem to be in the same room with him without trying to claw his eyes out, personally I think it's all an act and she really just has some majorly repressed sexual tension with this kid, not that I want to think about my cousins that way but it's blatantly obvious.

"Sorry Luce, your favors usually require signing our lives away for some extracurricular activity, so, sorry but no thanks." Fred replied,

"James?" she asked, I just smiled down at her,

"Sorry Luce, no can do" I replied.

"Fine, if you don't want to make your school a better place that's fine by me." I just rolled my eyes a little.

"Sorry Lucy honestly, try Dom and Shannon, they're always willing to lend a hand" I said, just as Dom , McCoy , Shannon and Missy walked past, Lucy grabbed them and started chewing their ears off about this new project she was starting up. That was when Freddy and I made our escape, I glanced back and saw McCoy smiling at Lucy, and nodding her head, she was quickly getting pulled away by Dom, who was pleading with Lucy to let them get to class. But Lucy wasn't hearing any of it and kept talking until, Alex came over and took Lucy by the shoulder said a few things to distract her, and gave McCoy and the girls ample time to get away. Freddy and I kept going down the hall, saying hi to various friends and a few more family members, and eventually made it to class.

Once I got to class I sat down and continued my search for a new distraction, I looked around the Muggle Studies classroom, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, not a bad combination. I can honestly say I get along with pretty much everyone in both of these houses. Once again , my eyes drifted towards her, seriously now what the hell is wrong with me , I'm starting to think I have a problem, every time were in the same room , my eyes wander towards her . This time however she caught me looking, her eyes were on me and she gave me a look that said "What do you want?" I just adverted my eyes and began to doodle, I looked over at Freddy who was sitting next to me, he was simply staring off into space or so it seemed like, I followed his eye line and it landed on none other than Shannon, I raised my eyebrows m, yeah I have to ask him about _that _later but it seems our Fred's has a thing for little Miss Finnegan. I'm surprised no one else has caught onto this, or maybe they have and just haven't said anything, nah that doesn't sound like our friends, they definitely would have said something. And once again my mind wandered to McCoy , how would she have reacted if I had kissed her in the trophy room , probably would have punched me in the nose , eh might have been worth it though . Yeah I definitely need to find a distraction…and what do you know Mary O'Loughlin is looking my way, she's smiling at me , hmm , yeah she's perfect.

A few hours later I found myself in an empty corridor with Mary pressed up against the castle wall. I'd asked her to 'study' with me after Muggle Studies and somehow we ended up floors away from the library. She is a good kisser , but for some reason I couldn't really get into it, what's the matter with me , she's beautiful, and she's really trying hard to hook up with me right now, and for some stupid reason I can't let myself get into it. After a while I just pulled away from her , she looked surprised , but then I plastered on a grin , completely fake by the way, but she fell for it.

"We should get going it's getting kind of late" she said, I held in my sigh of relief and said

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late" I walked her back to the Hufflepuff common room, and told her I would see her around. I finally got back to the Gryffindor common room and what to you know, there's McCoy sitting on the couch finishing an essay I stopped at the portrait hole and just stared at her for a moment , she blew the hair out of her eyes and put her hands in the air to stretch , for a moment I think I stopped breathing , she had her eyes closed and her head thrown backwards , and of course my mind being the dirty place that it is jumped to the other ways I could possibly see her with that expression on her face. You catching my drift? Yeah , well now all I can think about is having her underneath me with that expression on her face, holy shit I have to get the hell out of here, before she catches me creeping on her , so I tried to make a quick escape , but of course she caught me.

"Potter?" she asked as I was almost up the boys staircase I looked back at her , I saw her eyes flick down at my appearance and I looked back at her, and I could have sworn I saw a flash of something , hurt , possibly, but a second later it was gone . She closed her textbook, grabbed her essay, and stood up

"Looks like you had a good night" she said the bite in her voice was unmistakable, and she brushed past me quickly and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, I closed my eyes and sighed. I think I may have just made a really big mistake, by trying to distract myself. She just looked so pissed off, and I think the few steps we'd taken towards becoming civil and maybe even friends have just been completely erased, my life just keeps getting better and better.

AN : Chapter 10! Hope you like it review pleaseee and tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far loveeeeeeee you all!


	12. Chapter 12

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 11:

Anna's POV

The first Qudditch game of the year was the next week, and I didn't have time to waste by being bothered by Potter's sexcapades. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm upset really, I mean I can't stand him just because we've been kind of acting like were friends for a few measly days there doesn't mean shit, were still the same two people who have been at each other's throats since day one of first year. So the next day when I heard Mary O'Loughlin gabbing about her and Potter's hook up It really shouldn't have bothered me but , I guess my subconscious had other plans, since I sent a silent hex her way that made her break out with boils. So maybe it upset me a little bit, but hey she is annoying as hell , so in that sense she kind of deserved it. Every time I see Potter I completely ignore him, mature I know, but I really don't have anything to say to him so why even attempt to talk to him. I could feel his eyes on me all day but I refused to look at him. After the third day of me ignoring him, he grabbed me in the hall and dragged me over to a side abandoned corridor.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" I grumbled.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is?" he said

"I don't have a problem." I replied not looking at him, he paused and gave me a look.

"McCoy for as long as I've known you , you have never , ever, completely ignored me , screamed, yelled, smacked and on occasion been sweet to me but never ignored me, so what's the deal?" he asked

"No deal Potter, I have nothing to say to you" I replied "What's the big deal, we can't stand each other so why does it bother you that we haven't spoken in a few days?" I asked and folded my arms across my chest.

"Fine okay whatever." He said obviously frustrated.

"Are we done?" I asked snottily, and he glared down at me.

"What's with the attitude?" he shot back

"You dragged me into an abandoned corridor to ask me why I haven't been speaking to you, and now I'm going to be late for class." I told him and turned to walk away.

"We're in the same bloody class" he called after me obviously frustrated, but I ignored him and kept walking. He was in fact driving me mad, and if I had stood in that corridor any longer I may have just pushed him up against the wall and snooged the shit out of him, him, James Sirius Potter in all his tall, charming, annoyingness. Yeah I'm definitely losing my marbles.

So we won our first Qudditch game of the year, yeah we kicked some Ravenclaw ass. As to be expected there was a huge party in the common room. There were tons of people and an enormous amount of alcohol, my plan for the night was to get hammered and find a nice cute boy to get cozy with, yeah good plan.

I followed through with the plan however it ended up a completely different way than I was expecting it to.

I had a few drinks and I was feeling good, people were talking to me and I was dancing with my friends, and then I went over to the drinks table to take a break, as I was walking over and I noticed Potter standing there just taking in the party around him. My brain was telling me to turn around and go back to my friends, but apparently my body had other ideas because my legs just kept walking towards him. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind, not really sure why or what about but I was pissed at him, as per usual, I wanted to yell at him for hooking up with Mary without actually yelling at him for that specific reason, I wanted to fight with him, it would set me straight and things could get back to normal, but when he turned around and looked at me, that idea flew right out the window. I grabbed another drink so I was now standing right next to him I took it and leaned against the wall next to the table.

"Good game McCoy" Potter said grinning at me.

"Thanks Potter, you did pretty well yourself." I replied smiling a little and taking a big sip from my drink trying to calm myself down. It worked. He was staring at me intently; I shifted my eyes towards him.

"What?" I asked.

"Just surprised you're talking to me is all" he replied. I looked up curiously at him confused as to why he would say that and then I remembered he fight we'd had earlier that week. I just arched an eyebrow at him and started to walk away.

"Don't leave." he said

"And why not?" I replied stubbornly

"I want to ask you something" he said. I turned around expectantly

"Yes?" I asked

"Why are you so pissed at me, honestly?" he asked, I sighed a little, and looked up. I was met with a pair of big brown eyes that looked genuinely confused and, maybe even a little bit hurt. In that moment he looked absolutely adorable, there was no denying it he.

"I mean does my existence really piss you off that much?" he asked

"No" I said back still looking him right in the eye. I found myself pressed between the wall and Potter, who apparently decided he was going to invade my personal space at that moment.

"Then what is it?" he whispered gruffly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, and my breath was caught in my throat. He was so close I could practically feel his eyelashes on my face.

"You…I…" I started and stopped, I didn't know what the hell to say to him and our proximity wasn't helping. My eyes flicked down a little to his smooth looking lips, if I just tilted my head a little our lips would meet, at that thought I brought my eyes back up to his. They were darker, clouded with emotion.

"Potter…" I said but was cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine. I should be pushing him away but for some reason or another my body wasn't cooperating with what my mind wanted to do, I don't know if it was the alcohol or he dim lighting, or just plain old teenage hormones but I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. I felt him smile against my lips and his hands find their way to my hips, his fingers spread so his hands were practically covering my entire waist. His lips were as soft as they looked, but urgent at the same time, all I knew was they were making my mind go completely blank. My hands moved upwards and got tangled in his unruly hair. His thumbs were running gently back and forth over my hips, making me shudder slightly. And then my mind clicked back into reality, this was JAMES POTTER and I was snogging the daylights out of. He seemed to come to a similar conclusion or he noticed the look of complete and utter shock on my face as I pulled away from him. He took a step back obviously coming to his senses as well. I launched myself off the wall and into the throng of people, that right I high tailed it right out of that party and up into my room, I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing hard and even my slightly inebriated brain registered that I had either done the stupidest or smartest thing I could have done, now all I had to do was figure out which one it was, great.

A.N. chapter eleven! Hope you like it please let me know what you think! Reviewwww!


	13. Chapter 13

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

Chapter 12: James' POV

Anna McCoy has been ignoring me for the past three days. It's driving me absolutely and completely nuts. She won't even look at me, this is going to literally drive me over the edge, I can deal with the fighting, the bickering and the generally sarcastic attitude towards me, but having her ignore me all together is completely unacceptable. So I decide that the best way to rectify the situation is to talk to her about it. Sounds like a good plan, mature, right to the point. So today after we leave class I walk out ahead of her and when she walks past this abandoned corridor I grab her and pull her into it. Yeah sounds kind of nuts when I say it like that but it's the only way I'm going to be able to get her alone so, tough.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" she grumbled as she realized it was me grabbing onto her.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is?" I asked wanting to get to the point before she undoubtedly stalked off in a huff.

"I don't have a problem." she replied not looking at me, I paused and gave her a look that plainly said 'I don't believe you' .

"McCoy for as long as I've known you , you have never , ever, completely ignored me , screamed, yelled, smacked and on occasion been sweet to me but never ignored me, so what's the deal?" I asked getting a little frustrated

"No deal Potter, I have nothing to say to you" she replied "What's the big deal, we can't stand each other so why does it bother you that we haven't spoken in a few days?" she asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine okay whatever." I said becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Are we done?" she asked snottily, and I glared down at her.

"What's with the attitude?" I shot back

"You dragged me into an abandoned corridor to ask me why I haven't been speaking to you, and now I'm going to be late for class." She told me and turned to walk away.

"We're in the same bloody class" I called after her completely aggravated that my plan had backfired. I had gotten nothing out of her except a few angry responses.

The next few days flew by and before I knew it we had played our first game and WE BLOODY WON! There was an enormous party in the common room; honestly there is nothing better than winning a game, then having a huge party and getting absolutely blitzed with your teammates afterwards. I was drinking and having a good time celebrating with my team and the rest of Gryffindor, I'd had a few, okay maybe more than a few drinks and I was standing over by the drink table about ready for another one. I had spotted McCoy earlier on that night; she was drinking and dancing with her friends and various members of our team, when I saw her dancing with some of the guys on the Qudditch team I had promptly gotten pissed, and that's how I found myself here standing in front of the drinks trying to decide which one I should have next. A few moments later I looked to my right and saw McCoy standing there. She leaned on the wall next to me and started drinking form her cup. I was surprised that she was even near me, judging by the way we'd rowed earlier this week I'd expected her to steer clear of me for a few more days at least.

"Good game McCoy" I said figuring I could break the ice civilly

"Thanks Potter, you did pretty well yourself" she said and smiled up at me. I looked at her warily, she was definitely as pissed as I was, if not more so.

"What?" she asked looking confused at my expression

"Just surprised your speaking to me is all" I replied honestly, she simply raised her eyebrows and started to walk away. I mentally smacked myself for saying that since it was obviously the wrong thing to say to her.

"Wait, don't leave" I said, this was probably the only opportunity I was going to have, to get a straight answer out of her, as to why she had been avoiding me the past few days.

"And why not?" she asked stubbornly raising her chin up at me.

"I wanted to ask you something" I said

"Yes?" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why are you so pissed at me, honestly?" I asked hoping to get the truth. Maybe she would come right out and say it, tell me exactly why she has been acting this way.

"I mean does my existence really piss you off that much?" I asked. She paused for a moment and then looked up at me straight in the eye,

"No." she said softly ,I placed myself in front of her pinning her between me and the wall.

"Then what is it?" I whispered urgently, desperate to figure this out.

"You…I…" she started and I leaned in a little closer so I could hear what she was saying since she was practically whispering and there was still in fact a party going on around us. I realized our proximity after the fact and then all I could think about was that if I leaned forward just a little bit more I would be kissing her. I watched her eyes flick down to my lips and then back up to my eyes. I had never felt like this before, ever. As cheesy as it sounds time stood still for me in that moment, nothing else was there it was just me and her and this dark little corner of the common room, and she was looking at me like she wanted me to kiss her , like she wanted to kiss me but wouldn't.

"Potter" she whispered and I closed the space between us, not giving her the chance to talk her way out of this. After a moment or two she grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer to her so now our bodies were pressed against each other. I smiled against her lips at her aggressiveness, and my hands moved out and took hold of her hips, pulling her even closer. Her hands moved up and rested on my shoulders, and my fingers spread so they were covering more of her hips and waist. Kissing Anna McCoy was better than I imagined it to be and now I never wanted to stop. Her hands made their way into my hair and I tightened my hold on her. The way her lips felt on mine was indescribable, even If we were both a little more than a little drunk, this kiss was anything but sloppy, it was fiery and passionate and urgent and gentle all at once if that's even possible. And then just like that, something, must have clicked in her head and she pulled away from me. I took a step back at the look of sheer panic on her face and she bolted out of the common room and up the girl's stairs, leaving me standing there with mussed up clothes and hair and open mouth, and in complete and utter shock about what had just taken place. I had just snogged Anna McCoy and she had just snogged me back. Remember what I said about how there is nothing better than winning a game, then having a huge party. Well apparently I stand corrected, because there is nothing better than having the girl you love to hate and hate to love kiss you back.

A.N. Well there's chapter 12 and finally some James/Anna action hope you like it. I'll try to update asap tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

The Only Exception

Summary: Everyone love's James Sirius Potter, what's not to love right? He's handsome, charming, Qudditch captain, oh yeah and the savior of the Wizarding Worlds son. For all intents and purposes the golden boy of Hogwarts, well I guess you could call me the exception, why is this you ask , my name's Anna McCoy , and I can't stand James Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter , only the plot =)

**Chapter 14: **

Anna's POV

I woke up the next morning in my dorm, with all my dorm mates asleep in their beds, well actually all but Shannon that is, which is strange to say the least. I sat up and immediately regretted it as my head spun I took a deep breath and sat up again, thinking it was odd that Shannon wasn't here. I walked over to the mirror and attempted to get some of the makeup from last night off my face. I turned when I heard the door creek open and spotted a head of curly blonde hair duck inside. She must have spotted my empty bed and froze; she looked around the room frantically and finally spotted me.

"Have a nice night?" I asked an amused expression playing on my face.

"Shut up we just fell asleep" Shannon said

"You and whom just fell asleep?" I asked. Shannon's eyes went wide and a blush tinted her Irish skin.

"Mpmh" she said

"What was that?" I asked still smiling.

"Freddy" she mumbled as she flopped down on her bed.

"About time." I said to her.

"Nothing happened." Shannon said and sighed.

"Sure" I replied smiling a little. They were truly adorable and they were never going to figure it out.

"Honestly Anna it's no big deal." Shannon assured me

"Whatever you say Shan" I said rolling my eyes a little at how oblivious she could be. As I sat there in front of the mirror I started to think about the events of last night. Potter had kissed me, and in all fairness I had kissed him back, and it was good to say the least, actually hot would be a better word to describe it. I have never been kissed like that before in my entire life and to think it was Potter of all people who kissed me like _that._ Good lord this could make things awkward. I looked over at Shannon who was staring up at her canopy smiling like an idiot. I just smiled and turned around just letting her have her moment. My mind was still reeling as I came to terms with the fact that Potter had kissed me last night and for some stupid reason, I has lost all sanity and kissed him back, quite enthusiastically if I remember correctly.

We _hate _each other, I mean really genuinely do not like each other but it seems that isn't exactly true in one way at least. I mean I'm not an idiot that kiss was something else , but honestly what the fuck was I thinking, why didn't I just push him away like my head was screaming at me to do. If I'm being honest with myself that moment had little to nothing to do with my head and a hell of a lot more to do with, err… other areas of my body, still now he has blackmail on me, well ,forever actually and there is literally nothing I can do about it except pretend it never happened and then eventually I'll forget all about how his hands felt on my hips and how incredibly good he tasted and smelled and then it won't be a problem, he'll realize I'm never going to admit it happened and then we can all get back to our regularly scheduled programming. Yeah that will definitely work, without a doubt, no sweat. Time for some air, downstairs I go.

.

James' POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up this morning was Lysander talking to himself in his sleep. Not an uncommon occurrence mind you, Pat snoring loudly , and for once Freddy being completely silent as he slept , now that was odd, in fact that was unheard of he was usually tossing and turning or mumbling unrecognizable words in his sleep. I peeked one eye open over to the bed next to mine and spotted one Freddy Weasley and one Shannon Finnegan curled up together in Freddy's bed. Fred had his arms wrapped around her and looked completely content with his current predicament, Shannon looked pretty content as well all snuggled up beside him. Then I decided that creepily staring at two of my best mates in bed together is definitely high up there on the list of things that shouldn't be done so I decided to go back to sleep or at least pretend to until Shannon woke up and undoubtedly snuck out before her, slightly protective twin brother woke up and found his sister and one of his best mates in bed together. Regardless of how innocent their sleeping arrangement may have been Pat would still flip his lid and that was an absolute certainty.

Maybe ten minutes later I heard someone trying to navigate their way out of our dorm without waking anyone, not an easy feat considering the state our room is in. Once I heard the door creek shut I opened my eyes fully and then shut them again tightly since opening them made my head pound. My mind wandered back to last night, the match and the after party. It had been a bloody fantastic win, and if I recall it had been a wild after party to boot, there was one outstanding memory form last night that was absolutely crystal clear as opposed to the rest of the night which was a bit hazy. This memory included me, Anna McCoy and a dark corner of the common room. At first I thought I'd dreamed it but the reality of that moment was way to clear to have been a dream.

I think I truly am an idiot, I make a decision less than a week ago to try and find someone, anyone that isn't her and then I go and bloody snog her at a party. Real smooth Potter. Honestly what the fuck was I thinking? Given I'd had a few drinks so there was that. Actually I know exactly what I was thinking, I saw her in front of me and I saw an opportunity to play out the fantasy that has been haunting me for the past few months and I took it. Thing is, if I remember correctly and I'm pretty sure that I do, that kiss was about a million times better than anything I could have thought up or imagined. The fact that she had in fact kissed me back made it ten times better than that, the only problem with this is that now I know for a fact that I'm going to want to do it again and judging by her reaction, sprinting away from me, I'd say the feeling wasn't exactly mutual. If anything this was going to make it worse for me and by now she must have realized that I have some sort of thing for her, and she is never going to let me live it down. Good lord I am seriously a moron, no two ways about it. I need to get some air, yeah that might help.

With that he got up and left his dormitory in search of some fresh air.

3rd Person POV

James stumbled down the boys staircase while Anna traipsed down the girls. They came to the bottom of the staircase at the same time, caught sight of each other and froze.

Anna's POV

Bloody hell, honestly all I'm trying to do is escape him and of course we decide to come down the stairs at the same time. And now I'm being a complete idiot and I'm rooted on the spot, unable to move or speak, wonderful.

"Potter" I mumble

James' POV

Holy fuck, seriously, what are the bloody odds me and McCoy walk down the stairs at the exact same time. My life is honestly a joke.

"McCoy" I replied to her semi civil greeting. I brought my eyes up to hers and they immediately brought me back to last night, my eyes flicked down to her lips and all I could think of was leaning down and kissing her again, and then possibly making our way back upstairs to my dormitory. Like I said, my life is seriously a joke, if this is how it's going to be from now on, I'm going to have some serious issues for the next two and a half years. If every time I see her this is where my mind is going to go I'm not going to make it.

"What are you staring at?" she asked her eyebrow arched. It only occurred to me as she said this that I had been staring at her for more than a few seconds. At this I adverted my eyes and sighed a little.

Anna's POV

Right now Potter is staring at me, unblinkingly, it's rather unnerving actually. His deep brown eyes at literally boring into me he's giving me _the look_. The same look he gave me last night right before he kissed me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him in a harsher voice then I intended, but I needed him to stop looking at me like that, it really wasn't good for either of us. This seemed to snap him out of it anyway. He just looked down seemingly upset of maybe even a little frustrated.

"Nothing McCoy I'm not looking at anything" he replied making his eyes meet mine again, giving me the same look as before.

"Good" I replied quietly finding it difficult to tear my eyes away, and for one fleeting moment I almost wanted him to kiss me again. Not that that would make things easier, but what can I say I'm not perfect and sometimes I want things that are bad for me, and Potter kissing me again, no matter how good it felt, is definitely bad for me.

With that I tore my eyes away from his and made my way out of the portrait hole, that was intense, looks like it won't be as easy as I thought to play it cool, wow, I am so incredibly fucked here is not even funny.

A.N. I know its been forever! Thanks soooo much to everyone who's reviewed I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
